Academia del amor
by deby-sama
Summary: bunnibel es una chica venida de una familia rica, malcriada, y narcisa, que ingresa a una academia que no va a permitir su mal comportamiento, pero solo una persona la ara cambiar.. su compañera Marcelin. UA lemon al final. yuri: chicaXchica.
1. llegando a la academia

**Advertencia:** los personajes no me pertenecen, y probable lemon yuri mas adelante, si no te gusta no veas,

**Prologo:** una muchacha de los estados unidos llego a Londres, Inglaterra, a una academia muy estricta que no permitirá su comportamiento egoísta y malcriado, aunque solo una persona la cambiara, la que todos menos se esperan.

Personajes: princesas dulce(bunnibel), flama(fire), y grumosa(grun) versión humana(igual que todas)la reina helada, marceline, y OC (inspirado del lich como mujer humano no pregunten solo digan si quieren mas detalla de su apariencia) o tal ves mas, pero eso depende de cómo valla la historia.

**Parejas: **dulce princesa(Bonnibel)XMarceline

Ya avía llegado no avía vuelta atrás, ¿Cómo pudo su padre hacerle eso?, a la linda y consentida niña que en secreto no era más que un demonio,-sin exagerar- le gusta gastar brumas a todo el mundo y culpar a otros, se salía con la zulla, y nunca fue castigada, hasta algunos creían que no sabría el significado de tal palabra, pero eso cambio su padre la vio con las manos en la masa y la envió a eso horrible lugar, el¿ por qué exactamente?, ni ella lo sabe, ni que a el le preocupe tanto ella, pero allí estaba, sin nada que hacer más que lamentarse.

—oye eres la nueva—oye a una chica albino de ojos azules detrás de unos anteojos con, ¿una tiara en la cabeza?—yo seré tu gia aquí, si tienes cualquier dudas dime, soy simones—se presento, y le estiro la mano para saludar.  
—aja —le dijo fríamente y le tomo la mano— ¿Dónde son los dormitorios?—pregunto a pesar de ser algo repugnante, tenia educación.  
—por aquí sígueme.

Ha como deseaba poder irse de allí pero no podía, era frustrante estar allí, como extrañaba a sus "amiga", las tiendas de ropa, de zapatos, las de dulce, a los dulces, de seguro nunca le darían una en esa estúpida academia que bueno que se trago a escondidas un par de malvaviscos, chocolates, chicles, y de mas.

—Bueno ya llegamos—simones la llevo a un edificio, de color gris y negro, y muy ordinario—tu habitación es la 54, y tu compañera..—pero no pudo terminar ya que la peli-rosa la interrumpió.  
—QUE! Compañera ¡¿Por qué tengo que tener compañera?!—grito como la chica mimada que era.  
"_Genial! Tuvo que ser otra Narcisa"_ peso con sarcasmo la albina, tenía una compañera llamada grun o también conocida como grumosa por algunos por su pelo eres igual a ella pero por lo menos tenia mas educación.

—ha Bunnibel, ¿cierto?, tienes que compartir habitación, esa es la regla—intento calmarla—tu compañera es una bueno persona, lo sé, porque es amiga mía, su nombre es marceline.

—bueno ya que—se resigno de mala gana y se fue con su equipaje-que era más de 20 maletas- a su habitación al entrar su encontró a una chica de su edad, de tés blanca, ojos-semis-rojos, y pelo negro algo espelucado tocando la guitarra eléctrica.—OYE, CALLA YA ESE RUIDO!—grito a pesar de que era muy buena tocando.

—Ha, oye tranquila—dejo de tacar y se acerco — ¿acoso no te gusta la música rock?, ¿en qué mundo vives? – le pregunto dejando escapar una leve risa, le tomo el hombro, pero esta le quita el brazo bruscamente.

—como sea—irritante era una palabra dulce para ella, ¿Cómo podía ser tan malcriada?—si vas a ser mi compañera, mas te vale no hacer ruido ok?—si repugnante era perfecto para describirla, después de eso se sentó en una de las camas y saco su celular—ha rayos ¿cómo se conseguir resección aquí?, que asco de lugar—la oji-rojo bufo con eso, valla compañera que le toco ¿no?.

—valla, cariño morirás antes de conseguir eso aquí—y otro bufido, esta vez departe de la oji-rosa—ha y algo mas, tal vez te lo dijeron, pero, abra una asamblea hoy en el auditorio y todos tienen que ir—le comento mientras se quitaba su ropa un se ponía su uniforme.

—o-oye no t-tienes educación —tartamudeo algo roja por la vergüenza.

—Mira quien lo dice—dijo sarcástica, termino de ponerse su uniforme una falsa negra por arriba del medio del muslo, camisa a botones blanca, debajo de un chaleco abierto con botones también negro, y una corbata azul.

"_Que grosera como se atreve a decir eso, ¡Y ENSEMA DESNUDARCE EN FRETE MIO¡, es un sin vergüenza, no me importa quien sea, si es la hijo de un rey o de quien-sabe-quien, ni si es talento sao n la guitarra, o es sex-, ESPEREN ¡¿QUE DIABLOS PIENSO?¡, es culpa de ella si me vuelve loca, como sea, mejor antes de empeorar le hago que no existe, si sea lo mejor para mí_." fue la que peso.

Pero el destino suele ser juguetón y cuando dos personas se odian este a veces quiere algo mas para estas, y así fue en esa ocasión, tubo que cejarla al auditorio, luego al comedor y después a quien sebe donde se fueron, hasta que se perdió por los pacillos.

—ha maldición donde se metió ella—se quejo mientras vagaba por entre los pasillos.

— ¡Oye tu!—grito una muchacha de caballo y ojos violetas, con un santillo amarillo con una estrella—estas perdida ¿cierto?, adonde quieres ir—le dijo seria la chica, pero ella no contesto, le pareció algo extraña —oh, tranquila no muerdo—ok tal vez podía ser agradable.

—Quiero ir a los dormitorios—le respondió con una leve sonrisa, al final ella y la chica, de nombre grun se fueren a los dormitorios, a bunnibel le apareció muy agradable la peli-purpura, tenían muchas cosas en común, o eso pensó hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

—bueno gracias por mostrarme el cami..

—PELO ROSA ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAVAS.

—holi! Marceline así que bunnibel es tu nueva compañera es muy agradable sabes.

—ha grun, si claro, ¿donde estas?, me preocupaste.

—aja si claro, tengo sueño ya es tarde, ¡espero verte mañana grun!—se despidió feliz de su nueva amiga mientras que la otra solo gruñía.

**Hola que tal les pareció el primer capítulo?, entre mas avanza tal vez, allá mas Yuri, como ya dije planeo poner lemon si?, espero que les allá gustado y estoy abierta a todas sus ideas a de la historia, GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Comentarios? Críticas? Algo? QWQ.**


	2. incomodidades y celos

**Advertencia:** los personajes no son mios, solo la idea. Y en cierta manera la versión humana-femenina del lich –aunque no lo crean-, que aparecerá mas adelanta.

**Pareja: **marcelinxgumball

* * *

A la oji-rojo ya le iba a dar un tic, ¡es enserio!, de donde viene esta chica, y como pudo traerse tantas cosas, enserio que es una mimada, y de que le sirven tantos peluches en formada de caramelos y postres, ya esta si se lleva ta bien con Grun cambiara con ella.

—*bosteza* buenas noches—dice la peli-rosa mientras se acostaba en su cama repleta de muñecos.

—aja buenas noches—bueno por lo menos algo de educación tiene, y se ve tan genial con esa pijama estilo bata con huellas de gato casi como una niña tan tierna. ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS LE PASA?, ¿tierna? si claro, era su culpa que pensara cosas tan estúpidas, si era por ella, la culpa de la narcisa.

Ambas ya se abina dormido, o eso creyó la albina hasta que escucho unos sonidos a su lado.

Marceline ya no aguanto y decidió ver que era de un maldita vez, cual no seria su sorpresa al ver a la "narcisa" sentada en su cama, llorando, dándole la espalda, no importaba si le caía bien o no, daba mucha lastima, se acerco lentamente a ella, le tomo el hombro, a lo cual ella solo se voltio con brusquedad y le miro, directo a sus brillantes, rojos, y hermosos ojos que deslumbraban preocupación.

—¿me dices porque lloras?—dijo con todo la suavidad que puedo, se sentó junto a ella.

—¿por que quieres saber?—pregunto mirando al suelo con un sonrojo por la vergüenza.

—dime, ¿si?—esta cansada, solo quería hacer algo para que dejara de llorar y la dejara dormir.

—...-guardo silencio por unos segundos, luego no lo soporto mas y hablo—¿por que mas va hacer?, mi padre me dejo aquí abandonada, lo que siempre quiso ¿no?, a nadie le importo realmente, ni a el, ni a nadie, por eso me dejo aquí, siempre me abandona…

la oji-rojo estaba sorprendida, quien diría que detrás de esa apariencia tan repugnante abría una chica tan.. tan parecida a ella.

—sabes te entiendo—esta vez la peli-rosa fue la sorprendida—mi padre también me abandono aquí, creo que nunca le importe a el tampoco.

—pero tienes amigos—

—bueno si no fueras tan molesta yo seria tu amiga—vaya que curiosa es la vida, antes le desagradaba y ahora quería ser su amiga, que irónico.

Y una sorpresa mas que le llego a la peli-negro cuando sintió el abraso de la otra, sus abraso eran tan delgados, sentir su calor, oler su aro-, wow wow , esperen un momento, ¿que diablos esta pensando?, tiene que calmarse, solo es un abrazo ¿no?, y de paso, las dos SON mujeres.

—gracias – susurro dulce mente, esta feliz, sentía que a alguien le importaba al fin.

Vaya que era la noche mas loca de su vida, tres sorpresas seguidas, no importa, pero ella o bueno ambas sabían que algo no andaba bien, que era ese sonrojo en su cara, porque su corazón latía tan rápido, era una sensación extraña y muy agradable, ambas les agrado, o así era hasta que llego la mañana.

—marcy.. ya es hora de levantare—decía una vos femenina detrás la puerta—maldición! Despierta— grito la muchacha de pelo y ojos rojos derribando la puerta.

—PERO QUE DE-… fire que haces aquí?—dijo de mal humor la albino, pero después se dio cuanta de algo muy incomodo – n-no, no e-es lo que c-crees—se escuso, por que si, como creen esta aun abrasada a la amante de dulces.

—bueno, ya es tarde así que ya prepárense si?—respondió ignorando la muy incomoda situación.

.

.

_30 minutos después._

_._

_._

—nada paso.

—ok

— olvídalo para siempre.

—lo are

— para siempre—repite la oji-rosa con un tono algo melancólico.

—ya lo se lo are nada paso – respondió ya fastidiada.

—Marcelin, Gumball, muchachas como les va?—grito una chica de pelo violeta.

—ha grun hola—saludo Gumball al ver a su resiente amiga.

—hola, ¿Cómo la pasaron anoche?—pregunto, causándoles a las dos un sonrojo.

—b-bien, como sea—dijo tratando de evitar la conversación.

La chica pelo violeta ida a decir algo cuando un muy fuerte sonido la interrumpió, las tres muchachas se volitaron y vieron a una muchacha de cabello gris-azul, ojos verdes fosforescentes, tes blanca y una chaqueta gris con capucha con cuernos de becerro a cada lado. Apunto de golpear a otra chica.

—repite lo que dijiste pe**a—exige ella sujetándole el cuello de la camisa a la otra.

—y-yo e-e-en v-verdad l-lo s-siento—intento disculparse, tartamudeando por el miedo.

—ja eres solo una basura, me pregunto como se vería tu cara llana de sangre—dijo de una manera muy cínica la agresora, levanto su puño encamino de golpear a la otra, pero una mano ajena se lo inpidio.

—Lick* déjala ahora—si salida de la nada Simones detuvo a la extraña chica de dañar a otra, Lick no tubo mas occion que soltarla dejando que esta se fuera de allí mas que aterrorizada.

—simones por que nunca me deja golpear a alguien—dijo de forma infantil asiendo puchero.

—por que no puedo permitirlo y ya—dice firme mientras le caricia la cabeza como una niña –ve a clases ya.

—esta bien –y obedeció y se fue al otro sitio.

—hola chicas, como está?n—le hablo al trió de chicas que estaba observando la escena una ya en shock.

—hola simones, como te ha ido?—Marcelin fue la primera en hablar

—c-c-como hiciste eso?! – tartamudeo la muy confusa Gumball, ¿Cómo rayos le hiso para controla tan fácil a alguien como ella?.

—que? Detener a lick, nada— respondió sencilla la oji-azul

—si, claro nada—susurro desconfiada

—como sea vayamos todas a clase—declaro y se fueron de allí.

.

.

.

_A la hora del almuerzo_

_._

_._

_._

—hmmhm yhmmm amhmmm— balbuceaba la peli-rosa con la boca abarrotada de dulces.

—traga antes de hablar—regaño la mayor.

—*tragar* dije que "yo si que amo los dulces"— respondió con migajas y manchas de chocolate en la boca.

—no me digas— respondió con sarcasmo- no sabes que si comes tanto engordas y nunca le vas a gustar a ningún chico—brome y le guiño el ojo, la chica rosa solo se pudo sonrojas ante eso.

—YUPIII DULCES!—grito una vos infantil al otro lado del comedor, todos la conocían, claro que si, era lick, se acerco corriendo a gumball y la abraso gritando—DAME DAME DAME! SII POR FA.

—ha.. yo ..yo—la pobre sentía que se le salía el alma de la fuerza del abrazo, de donde saco tanta fuerza esta chica?!.

La oji-rojo no sabia si reír o gritarle a la chica peli-gris-azul, pero lo que si sabia era que se sentía extraña, furiosa, incomoda, tal vez eran celos, pero, por que?, y también, por que por ella?, le gustaba?, pero si eran mujeres, y ella no era homosexual según sabia, pero que tal que si?, eso explicaría algunas cosa. no será mejor callar, no se tragaría su orgullo por una corazonada que salió de la nada.

—ya lick suéltala o la vas a asfixiar—dijo por fin la mayor, la oji-verde obedeció pero no dejo en paz a la peli-rosa.

—dame si, SII!— insistió con su sonrisa "infantil", y tenebrosa a los ojos de cualquiera.

—e-esta b-bien— respondió temerosa, esa chica daba mucho miedo, y no solo por que tenia cuerno –muy reales para ser falsos- esa sonrisa daba impresión de decir "si no haces lo que dijo te mato".

—YUPIII!—y se puso a devorar una parte del montón de dulces que tenia Gumball, vaya no le duran tanto como creyó.

Eso día fue mas que extraño para la pobre Gumball, ahora que pasara?, solo esperaba sobrevivir pera volver a ver a todos allá en casa, quien diría que sentiría nostalgia por si casa, bueno ya no importa, lo única que si le preocupaba ,era algo que sentía desde que despertó, que era ese pesar en su corazón ese nerviosismo, sentía cuando veía a los ojos a su ahora compañera de cuarto?, acaso le estaba gustando, no eso no es posible, o si?, aaaarg que tedioso pensar en eso, pero si ella ya lo a iba sentido antes, si definitivamente era eso, le gustaba.

* * *

**Lick*: si ella es el lich :3 **

**Wawawa lo siento lo siento en verdad lo siento, no quería tardar tanto pero al final no se me venia nada a la mente y no quería hacer un capitulo muy corto pero bueno, MALDIGO MI FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN.**

**Espero que les allá gustado y mil gracias por lo que comentaron me ayudan a ser mejor escribiendo mis fanfic, y como dice German les doy un abraso psicológico y nos vemos a la siguiente y si dios quiere será pronto SEAN PARIENTES POR FAVOR QAQ. **

**Y recuerden que si tienen alguna idea solo díganme yo lo tomare en cuento tanto pero un fic como pero lo que continúe BYE BYE.**


	3. el tiempo pasa y el sentimiento aumenta

**Nota: **los personajes no son mios. Pareja yuri chicaxchica si no te gusta no veas

* * *

-wow, vaya que hermosos peluches—exclamo la chica de los cuernos al ver la tremenda colección de la peli-rosa.

-n-no es nada—respondió tímida la dichosa dueña de los juguetes

efectivamente después de el espectáculo del comedor, a la pobre bonnibel se le quedo pegada la extraña muchacha, no tubo mas occion que dejar que la siguiera, no quería terminar como la otra chica de hace ya tiempo. Mientras Marcelin casi explotaba de la ira que sentía, ¡maldita acosadora¡ ¿Por qué no la deja en paz?.

-lick, no tienes nada más que hacer?—pregunto una fastidiada Marceline.

-nop –respondió sensilla la chica de los cuernos ignorando la furia de la otra—haaa este es super adorable me lo das –suplico a la chica oji-rosa mientras tinia en brazos el dichoso peluche de caramelo que ahora pedia.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mentita?! ¡JAMAS!—respondió bruscamente la muchacha al ver que su muñeco favorito.

- bueno –respondió resignada haciendo un puchero.

-p-pero te puedo dar este-dijo ofreciéndole un peliche de una fresa vallada en chocolate.

- ¡me encanta gracias!- agradeció muy feliz y contenta abrasando a la pobre bonnibel. (de nuevo).

-¡OYE YA DÉJALA!-grito una muy furiosa marceline.

- ya tranquila, que pasa?- pregunto lick, marceline se puso nerviosa, como contestar a eso si no sabia ni el por que?.

-b-bueno porque la asfixias no?-respondió nerviosa.

- s-si – uff al parecer está en la correcto después de todo.

- oh, lo siento- se disculpo y soltó a su "victima" por así decirlo –gracias por el peluche- dijo mientras tomaba la fresa – h-haa bonnibel?

-bonnibel –afirmo.

- bueno arigato gosaimas*, bonnibel-san* -dijo dejando a la chica peli-rosa confundida.

- ha..  
- a ella le gustan las cosa japonesas te dijo; "muchas gracias"- respondió marcelin al ver la con función de la otra.

- oh bueno genial, de nada.

- bueno lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana- se despidió la dueña del peluche de fresa y se retiro rápido de el cuarto.

Las dos muchachas se quedaron en la habitación con un silencio incomodo al principio después empezaron hablar de música y películas, resuto que a marceline le encantaba la música de rock; _panda, caramelos de cianuro, ska-p**, _ect de películas solo de gustaban las de acción. Pero a bonnibel le gusta mas la música de pop o rumba algo que sea bailable, de película romance y comedia.

Los días trascurrieron y la incomodidad desapareció por arte de magia, ahora disfrutaban de estar al lado de la otra, bueno no exactamente, las dos seguidamente muy diferentes, la discusiones entre ella era algo muy natural, a tal grado que algunos pensaban que el dia que no paliaran seria el fin del mundo, sin exagerar, pero no importaba cuanto paliaran ese sentimiento, ¡ese maldito sentimiento¡, aun segia allí aun lo sentían, aun se querían y mucho, y como siempre ese enamoramiento poco a poco se convierte en deseo, o si ya después de cuatro semanas las podres muchachas comenzaron con su mente sucia por así decir, pero así son las cosas, que los sentimientos aumenten es inevitable, porque ellas dos están enamoradas.

* * *

PENSAMIENTOS DE MARCELIN  
.

.

Cuanto paso desde que llego?, ha si tres semanas, ja es algo loco imaginar que en una solo noche me enamoraría, pero así son las cosas, no puedo hacer nada aunque quiera, igual no es mi culpa o si?, es suya, siempre tentándome, como la ves en es comedor, lo se soy pervertida, pero se veía tan excitante con ese helado de vainilla en la cara, AAAAAAARG QUE PASA CONMIGO?, y también están las veces en las que se me cuelga del braso, se ve como una niña pequeña, no puedo evitar pensar mal, también me pasa cuando duerme, cuando ríe y ha cuando llora por capricho, me mata, hay veces en las que quisiera poder decirlo, pero obio que jamás seré capas de tal cosa, ya que las dos somos mujeres, y no es que tenga algo en contra de los que.. bueno.. son así pero se que esta mal no debería, pero si quiero, si la quiero, la amo, y lo quiero gritar, pero no, es imposible, es algo que nunca podre, porque es algo que para mi es mas que prohibido, es suicida, no quiero que me deje, no quiero cambiar mi amistad por eso, pero también estoy muriendo por dentro por cada día que lo oculto, no puedo mas lo diré.

* * *

PENSAMIENTOS DE BONNIBEL

.

.

E sido mala, lo se, como me puedo comportar así con ella?, pareciera que la conozco de toda la vida, para la vista de otros claro, pero es que ultima mente le he tomado mucha confianza, después de todo la quiero, no, la amo, aparas que esta mal, la amo, como me gustaría decir celo a los cuatro vientos, pero no, jamás, jamás lo diré no puedo, no quiero que me odie, pero enserio tengo que decirlo, ya no puedo mas, ya no me revisto, y lo peor es que mi ¡MENTE SE VOLVIÓ SUCIA!, debo decirlo, tengo que decirlo, si no ya no podre con esto, mi corazón explotara, lo diré, eso es seguro.

* * *

Era un día sábado las dos muchachas tenían que estar en su dormitorio, a todas de la academia le prohibieron salir, por la travesura de sierta chica de cuernos, era de medio día la peli-rosa leía y la oji-rojo tocaba su instrumento la otra chica ya se abia acostumbrado al sonido, ya no le importaba, es mas leía con el ,como se ve.

-como me gustaría salir- dijo melancolía la chica con el libro.

-pero no podemos- respondió la del instrumento.

-lo se pero… -la muchacha no completo la frace, después de unos segundos volvió a hablar- marceline t-te pue-puedo decir al-algo?-tartamudeo nerviosa, la hora ya abia llegado.

-he? Por supiesto, que pasa? –pregunto al ver el nerviosismo de la chica oji-rosa.

-no es nada s-solo –bajo la mirad trago grueso y suspiro- es q-que, e-estoy… te amo –dijo y rápida mente se cubrió la cara con el libro, era la casa mas difícil que abia hecho, ya veía la repuesta, tal vez un "jajaja estas bromeando cierto", o una "que ridiculez como puedes decir eso", o también (y el que le daría mas dolor) "enserio?! Das asco".

-…-la chica se quedo muda, ¿Qué diablos esta asiendo?, ¿por que no dice nada?.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que algunas de las chicas pudiera reaccionar, aunque para ellas paresia una eternidad, marceline fue la primera se acerco lentamente a bonnibel, la podre se quedo confundida ahora que?, suavemente le quito el libro de la cara, la chica ante eso plasmo sus ojos color rosa como platos, sus alientos en pesaron a unirse, se ha acercaron mas, y entonces la peli-negro, deposito un dulce y suave beso en sus labios. Pronto lo que comen so como un beso suave, se profundizo, y se volvió apasionado, pero les falto el aire y se separaron.

-bueno… con e-ese d-digo-la oji-rojo esta roja como un tomate después de tomar consiensia de lo que abia hecho.

- eso no importa-dijo con una dulce sonrisa la oji-rosa, y la abraso, depositando otro besa en los labios de la otra.

Las palabras ya no importaban, ya sabían lo que sentían, ya no necesitaban nada mas, solo descargar ese amor acumulado, solo darse caricias, besos, y de mas, solo sentirse, solo demostrare afecto nada mas nesesitavan, se amaban.

* * *

**arigato gosaimas*: japones de muchas gracias (en encantan la cultura asiatica :3)**

****: bueno no se me ocurria que poner así que puse mis bandas favoritas. **

**Aaaaarg escribiendo este tipo de cosas me va a dar diabetes como sea, se que en mi capitulo anterior algunos se confuncieron, pues mis dispulpas, solo fue una confucion que ya no se volverá a repetir GRACIAS POR LEER. Y recuerden si quieren fanfic o tienen algo para aportar a este seentanse libres de decirlo BYE BYE.**


	4. noche obscena

**Nota: **los personajes no son mios. Pareja yuri chicaxchica si no te gusta no veas

* * *

Pasaron por lo menos dos semanas desde "ese" día, todo entre ellas seguía como siempre, casi no abian cambios, todo bien. Pero, una noche después de un día cansado, la linda pareja se demuestra cariño.

-hmm- es el único sonido que emitía la muchacha peli-rosa mi entras la oji-rojo penetra mas con su lengua su boca- hmm.. mar..mm..ce..line- intentaba decir mientras la su pareja seguían le seguía besando.

- que pasa cariño?- pregunto la chica por fin separándose al fin de la otra.

-…- la chica no guardo silencio por unos segundos, de repente se quito el chaleco, y de poco a poco desabrocho los botones de su camisa, la chica peli-negro entendió lo que ella quiera.

-bien si eso es lo que quieres- dijo con un tono de lujuria, he iso lo mismo que su pareja.

Comenzaron lento, con la oji-rojo tomando la iniciativa, sus brazos, sus pierna, para la albina era un deleite sentirla, la besaba con pasión mientras le quitaba su falda, pronto abajo asía su cuello, para ella su piel era tan suave como terciopelo, y dulce, tan dulce, le encantaba.

Le quito rápidamente el sujetador, dejando ver los dos bultitos de su pecho, sonrió con lujuria y empeso a lamer esos de los botones color marrón la oji-rosa comenso a soltar pequeños gemidos mientra tenia accidentes húmedos a pesar de que ambas era mujeres ella sabia dar placer, ella le encantaba, le encantaba de verdad, ya era hora de dejar salir ese deseo que reprimirse desde ase tiempo.

Bajo un poco mas hasta su vientre, dándole besos húmedos y lamiendo, dándole cosquillas debes en cuando a la peli-rosa, que seguía con la respiración ahitado por la sensación, bajo mas y empeso a besar sus muslos, asiendo que la otra se estremeció, quería serrar sus piernas pero el cuerpo de su companera se lo impidió.

Le quito la ropa interior, ahora húmeda con delicadeza, después se dispuso a saborear su sabor, dulce, verdaderamente dulce, mas de los que siempre le regalaba, la oji-rosa sentía que ya llegaría al orgasmos, su pecho ardía el placer que sentía are inexplicable, después de satisfacer su sed la beso otra ves en sus labios.

Mientras la besa deslizo sus manos atrevas por su piel llegando a su parte intima, inserto con delicadeza uno de sus debos luego otro, y otro, causándole el orgasmos a su compañera, que daba pequeños gritos y sonoros gemimos, para ella eso era la mas hermosa y excitante música que abia escuchado.

-m-m-marcy…y-ya no… p-puedo mas!- gimoteo la muchacha, la otra chica saco sus dedos, puso una de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de ella, estrecho su cuerpo aun mas con el de ella, causando que ambas se hundieran en un profundo placer.

Su ritual no duro mas de 30 minutos, el cansancio les gano así que no pudieron durar mas tiempo, ambas se sentían bien, se sentían felices, a pasar de que sabían que lo que hicieron era algo realmente obsceno, si abia sido una noche obscena pero también la noche mas feliz de sus vidas.

* * *

**Hola, lo siento pero este es el ultimo capitulo, no quiero hacer nada tan empalagoso en mi vida, y espero que no les moleste que el capitulo sea tan malditamente corto pero mi estúpida inspiración no me daba para mas.**

**Bueno les quiero agradecer leer mi historia, y también por comentar y leer hasta aquí.**

**Se los agradezco de corazón a todos y nos leeremos la próxima ves que escriba algo, BYE BYE. **


End file.
